Creation
by Farenheights
Summary: NON-YAOI. One Shot. Kuja's last moments before he dies. He reflects on his past life and how he came to be. Some artistic liberties taken, and most likely inaccurate in several areas.


I got inspired from replaying FFIX. This is a one-shot, told through Kuja's POV, and its not a Kuja x Zidane...

Get your tissues ready - and RR please! (grins)

Story edited for spelling/grammer - 24 October 2006

* * *

Creation

* * *

Its been a long time. 

Five, maybe ten years...

I'm surprised... and a little glad...

That my little brother survived...

I remember a time when... I was the centre of attention in Garland's eyes. It didn't make a difference to me whether he did or not - I never felt emotion.

Dolls don't have emotion.

And Genomes are dolls.

But...

I was special.

I was a special doll to Garland.

He crafted me so carefully, he told me. He shaped my face with clay, like all Genomes - but he shaped an impossibly beautiful and flawless body - gave me silver feathers for hair and rare blue stones from Terra's earth for my eyes. His fingers worked so delicately to make a beautiful face.

The other Genomes were all made from clay too, like I was, only their hair was made from straw - and their eyes were simple blue marbles...

He worked on me for weeks... months.

I would last so much longer then them too, he told me as he curved my cheeks like an angel's one night with his thumbs. He was making a child's head. He always started with the head. He painted my eyelids and my lips. People mistake it for makeup, but I was 'born' with those markings.

He wanted my face to be perfect.

I would last so much longer...grow, develop...

I wouldn't expire like they eventually did...

Garland was thrilled when my body became flesh and blood when Terra gave life to it.

I was the first Genome to be christened a name. I was called 'Kuja'

I don't know its meaning, however.

The clay itself was melted stone from Terra's land - a clay that radiated life like a crystal even when it was like liquid. Thats why Terra herself could make us live.

All Genomes are created this way.

Our _Father_ was Garland.

Garland who shaped our faces and made our bodies - gave us our hair and eyes. He made all the dolls the same like an artist's repetitive style.

Except me, of course.

And our _Mother_?

Our _Mother _was Terra. A cesspool of pure, untainted life.

Garland, with his dolls of living clay, would dip them into the cesspool - and in turn Terra would give the doll skin, blood, nerves, organs and a mind...

But never a soul...

Who ever heard of creating souls?

Hmph.

Garland never got that far into his research. He knew how to make bodies. That was it, really...

It suited him for the task he had for us, however...

But, I digress, that is how we were 'Born'

I wonder what Zidane would've thought - coming into the world in such a way...

But... I guess I'll never know now, Zidane. Sometimes I wondered about telling you. Sometimes I wondered about finding you and telling you.

But.

You had a life.

You had a soul of your own that you manifested within yourself just by being around others.

I have my own... of sorts.

Its incomplete - which is why I _am _going to expire... or was, I should say...

I won't know that feeling - that dreadful, ever-lingering thought of my body beginning to wither and crumble, and eventually become clay, then dust...

I should be grateful of being relieved of such an end...

But... I wanted to live... just that bit longer - even to watch you attack me for what I've done.

Don't you blame me - for all thats happened?

Someone was going to end it all eventually. Thats one thing I still agreed with with Garland before throwing you off of Terra - before you helped me grow a feeling and a thought. You weren't around long enough for me to grow a soul - but thats not your fault.

All humans had anger and bitterness inside them and they would use it for war - for murder, anything to hurt or kill another. Its why the Canary's mother was so easy to please when it came to using the eidolons for her own selfish reasons. Even so much as to slay her own daughter for them.

Thats why you, Zidane, always came back no matter how angry or bitter you were. Killing or pain was never on your mind.

We were both stronger... better... then all of them. But humans also had love and hope. Thats what made us different from them.

Zidane...

Why do you weep now on my body as I lay here?

I watched you before on Terra. Watched you with my feelings slowly developing because you were different like me, and I was no longer alone.

Garland gave you golden feathers for hair, and he gave you eyes like mine. He worked on you like he did me, even though you looked exactly like the rest of our brothers and sisters, excluding me.

And when you were made whole - you became something completely different.

Terra gave _you _a soul.

During that time, while Garland fussed over you as you sat there dazed, living the first few moments of your life examining your surroundings. You spotted me, sitting there staring at you without any emotion whatsoever.

Then you smiled - if you can call a gumless mouth a smile...

The first thing I learned from you was confusion.

I never understood why you did this or that, and something always compelled me to follow you, and then I would learn something new nearly every day just being with you.

Of course, the worst thing you taught me was jealousy.

Overtime, Garland no longer paid any attention to me. Not that I didn't mind, but it was a snag in the usual routine I was so used to since I was born. Because I was his doll - he dressed me the way he saw fit - he always made sure I looked beautiful. He took... a pride in keeping me well.

Its probably why I was so vain due to all that attention.

And when I was no longer important to look after - I grew jealous of you. And then - I actually started to **hate** you!

But...

Something in that grin of yours... stopped me from doing anything about it. None of the other Genomes ever smiled or anything - even myself... and yours... made me _feel._...

Was it because I was different from the rest - like you?

Eventually I became protective of you - and I grew wary of Garland. Remembering his ramblings to me about Gaia - It was afterwards I understood what he was.

Mad. Insane. And all the other words that fit into that category.

And when I found out our origin of birth... I hated him more then I hated you.

Zidane...

I threw you off of Terra, encloused in an Aero bubble, because I didn't want you to stop smiling. Garland was going to use you, maybe even me, as 'Angels of Death'.

To bring life unto Terra. To destroy Gaia.

Each Genome was created to house all the souls that drifted from Gaia - and those souls would endose Terra with more life then a thousand Iifa Trees...

You slept so peacefully as I let go of your small body - I watched you fall slowly until you were a dot in my vision. And Gaia glowed below me gently like a light.

That was the first time I had ever cried. You taught me that too.

The release was both horrible and wonderful at the same time - and my tears tasted like salt water.

_Oh..._

You're calling my name now.

You're sobbing, begging for me to wake up.

_Sorry... Zidane._

But I'll have to leave you behind...again.

* * *

Please RR 

Daenis


End file.
